playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake Necromorphs
Waster.png|Waster Slasher.png|Slasher Lurker.jpg|Lurker Pregnant.jpg|Pregnant Infector.jpg|Infector Brute.jpg|Brute Puker.png|Puker Stalker.png|Stalker Exploder.jpg|Exploder Crawler.png|Crawler Snowbeast.jpg|Snowbeast Swarm.jpg|Swarm Necromorphs are the main antagonists in the Dead Space series. 'BIOGRAPHY' Necromorphs were first introduced in Dead Space upon the USG Ishimura. Created by the Markers the Necromorphs seek to possess all lifeforms in known existence. The Church of Unitology sees Necromorphs as the human races evolution and salvation, stating that when they become Necromorphs they will be reborn in a their perfect form. Throughout the Dead Space series there have been many different types of Necromorphs created, and pose as the main threat throughout the series as they try to prevent Isaac Clarke from destroying the Markers. 'ARCADE' Opening The Tau Volantis Moon would begin broadcasting its symbols while Jacob Danik is researching the telepathic signals coming from the Moon. Decrypting it and noticing that it is sending a group of Necromorphs towards a specific location Danik announces that the great Moon must be searching for the final key to its Rebirth. Rival -''' 'Reason -' 'Connection -' '''Ending Danik notices a few Necromorphs returning wondering if they are the ones that were sent towards the source of great power. Doing a reading on them his machines suddenly burst as he exclaims that the Necromorphs must have found the key to humanity's final evolution. As the screen shows the glowing Waster approaching the Black Marker Danik smiles and it ends with him stating "Convergence is at hand." and laughs maniacally. 'GAMEPLAY' Necromorphs are one of the most diverse characters on the roster so far. This is due to their ability to change between Necromorphs depending on the situation. Necromorphs use the to switch out between other Necromophs changing their moves entirely except for the moveset. Waster The Waster is the starting fighter and representative for the Necromorphs. Waster is the Well Rounded fighter that focuses primarily on his axe attacks and as such fights mostly at close range but also has a few midrange attacks. (Square Moves) *'Ice Axe -' Waster slashes its foes using the ice axe it carries. **Dual Ice Axe - Waster slashes its foes several times using the two Ice Axes it carries. *'Ice Axe Lunge - ' or Waster lunges forwards and slams its Ice Axes into the ground bouncing foes if it strikes any. *'Ice Axe Grab -' Waster does a short ranged diagonal grab stabbing its Ice Axes into its foe and brings the foe right infront of it. *'Enhanced Form - ' (Hold) Waster starts to turn black and slimey which gives it a slight power boost for a set amount of time. Gains more AP during this form. (Triangle Moves) *'Leg Turret - ' Waster splits in half and can only use its attacks while its legs walk around and shoot barbed projectiles at foes. Waster's legs can only fire at a certain slow rate, but since Waster crawls this makes for a good diversion and dodge technique to use for Waster. **Ice Axe Stab - Waster stabs its foes with its Ice Axe. Can be pressed repeatedly for same result. **Ice Axe Sweep - or Waster lunges forward and sweeps the foes legs. **Connect '- ' While near its legs allows Waster can climb back onto them though foes can knock its legs around. Switching Necromorphs puts Waster back together when it comes back out. *'Disembowel - ' or Waster lunges and grabs onto its foes slashing downwards and then brings its Ice Axes back up and stabs into the foes stomach and tosses them into the air. *'Ice Axe Toss - ' Waster throws one of its Ice Axes into the air and comes down at a small arch. *'Body Slam Slash - ' Waster lunges downwards breaking its body into two halves again putting it into Leg Turret mode. When Waster lunges it sweeps the foes legs and bounces them. Slasher Slasher is the Speed character of the Necromorphs and as such can close the gap between foes rather easily as it twitches towards them. It focuses mainly on its rapid succession of strikes to gain quick AP and its different tactics such as Twitching and Feigning Death. (Square Moves) *'Slash -' Slasher slashes its foe once. **'Slash and Bash '- Slasher slashes its foe multiple times before slashes them a little away from itself. *'Twitch Lunge - ' or Slasher twitches towards its foe and grabs onto them bitting them. **'Twitcher's Feast - ' or Slasher twitches towards its foe and grabs onto them bitting them multiple times before they fall to the ground. *'Scythe Spike -' Slasher jumps upwards and slashes downwards grounding any foe above it and knocks them down. *'Enhanced Form - ' (Hold) Slasher starts to turn black and slimey which gives it a slight power boost for a set amount of time. Gains more AP during this form. (Triangle Moves) *'Spit - ' Slasher spits at its foe stunning them. **'Spit - ' (Hold) Slasher charges up and shoots a large projectile at its foes covering more distance and stuns them. *'Twitch - ' or Slasher twitches moving swifting in the direction its twitching towards. **'Twitch Slash '(During Twitch) '-' Slasher slashes its foes making them kneel and fall. **'Twitch Burial '(During Twitch) '-' Slasher stabs its foes into the ground knocking them down. *'Bile Shot- ' Slasher shoots a large diagonal projectile that launches foes. Has a short range. *'Feign Death - ' Slasher falls onto the ground laying there for a short time. **'Slash Sweep '(During Feign Death) - Slasher suddenlybegins to crawl and slashes forwards. It will continue its slow crawl until damaged or it stops using Feign Death. **'Stop Feigning' (During Feign Death) - Slasher stands back up. Lurker Lurker is the ranged fighter of the Necromorphs who shoots projectiles from the tentacles on its back. Its main focus is to evade enemies and shoot them from a distance and given its small size it can dodge most ranged attacks giving it the edge in a ranged battle. Lurkers can also grab onto walls much like Cole MacGrath and fire its barbed tentacles at foes. Lurkers can climb anywhere on the wall but can only be on the wall for a set amount of time. (Square Moves) *'Tentacle Whip -' Lurker strikes its foes with a horizontal whip attack. **'Whip Lash - ' Lurker strikes its foes with a horizontal whip attack, followed by a vertical whip attack going downwards, and then another vertical whip attack upwards launching foes. *'Tentacle Ram - ' or Lurker uses its tentacles to grab at its foes and if it grabs them it pulls itself into the foe slamming its body against them launching them. After this attack the Lurker's tentacles stay out until retracted. *'Tentacle Grab Stab -' Lurker stabs its tentacles diagonally grabbing any foe and pulling it in after it stabs them a few times. *'Enhanced Form - ' (Hold) Lurker starts to turn black and slimey which gives it a slight power boost for a set amount of time. Gains more AP during this form. (Triangle Moves) *'Barbed Tentacle Shot - ' Lurker fires three barbed tentacles at its foes, though it looks like its just one from the horizontal angle. If Lurker is on a wall its barbed tentacle attack shows all three barbs and covers a much broader range. After this attack the Lurker's tentacles stay out until retracted. *'Neck Shot - ' or Lurker lunges and grabs onto its foes stabbing its tentacles into the foes neck and fires off its barbed projectiles knocking foes down. *'Pod - ' Lurker spawns a Pod that shoots a single projectile at foes. The Pod can even be spawned on the walls. The Pod dies after a set period of time. *'Retract Tentacles - ' Retracts Lurker's tentacles so that they cannot be struck by foe. Makes Lurker more illusive since its much smaller and harder to hit. Pregnant ' Pregnant is the massive powerhouse of the Necromorphs. It focuses its attacks into terrifying moves that will demonlish anything in its path. Though the Pregnant is extremely powerful its speed suffers and the charge up time for its attacks gives foes a fair warning and allows them to evade it. Most of the Pregnant attacks give it immunity allowing it not to be harmed so it can charge up its powerful attacks. (Square Moves) *'Scythe Slash -''' Pregnant Slashes its foe with its scythe like blade. **'''Death Slash - Pregnant slashes multiple times the last slash launches foes. *'Body Slam - ' or Pregnant charges forward and falls ontop of his foe knocking them onto the ground. This also spawns Swarms around him. *'Creeper Toss -' Pregnant tosses a Creeper head that goes far and grabs onto foes biting them repeatedly gaining a small amount of AP before dying. The initial hit interrupts foes, subsequent hits do not even faze the foe. *'Cyst - ' Pregnant spawns a Cyst at its location that shoots an explosive pod into the air killing it and launching any foes that the Pod touches or that are in the pod's explosive radius. (Triangle Moves) *'Sacrifice - ' Pregnant blocks the attack if timed correctly and rips its stomach open shooting out a Lurker that lunge at the foe. The player then controlls the Lurker who can attacked the foe stunned by the acidic juices from the Pregnant's stomach. *'Pregnant Berserk- ' or Pregnant charges forward and waving its scythe like blades wildly striking foes and knocking them down. Pregnant is invulnerable during this attack but it has to be charged for a few seconds before it charges towards foes. *'Crawler - ' Pregnant slashes its stomach releasing a Crawler that crawls towards opponents until it blows up. Only one can be on the field at a time, and they do not go away until they explode. They detonate even when shot. *'Swarm - ' Pregnant slashes its stomach releasing Swarms from its belly that attack nearby foes only gaining AP not really effecting them otherwise. (Circle Moves) Necromorphs circle attacks allow the Necromorphs to switch between one another and fight. This is the Necromorphs greatest advantage as it changes out the and movesets. When a Necromorph is switched out, the previous Necromorph stands in the background waiting to be called in again and can only be called using its specific move. *'Waster -' Changes Necromorphs into Waster. *'Slasher - ' or Changes Necromorphs into Slasher. *'Lurker -' Changes Necromorphs into Lurker. *'Pregnant' - Changes Necromorphs into Pregnant. (Throws) *'Stalker - ' or Necromorphs stand aside while two Stalkers appear, one pushes the foe a little distracting the foe from the Stalker behind them that rams into them launching them far away. *'Puker - ' Necromorphs stand aside while a Puker that spews an acidic spray that covers the foe, then the Puker does a powerful uppercut that launches foes into the air. *'Infector - ' Necromorphs stand aside while an Infector and climbs up around the foe and stabs them in the forehead with its long tail knocking them down. (Super Moves) *'Exploder '(Level 1) '- '''Necromorphs spawn an Exploder who lunges forward and smashes its giant fist into the ground exploding itself and killing anyone around it. *'Leaper (Level 2) '-' Necromorphs spawn a Leaper. During this mode the Leaper's tail will repeatedly slash around as it crawls and lunges at foes killing them if its tail strikes them. Leaper's are extremely fast and lunge around striking foes and can even stick to walls. If it sticks to a wall it will crawl through a spawned vent and come out any random spot near a foe. Leapers also use their claws to do rapid slash attacks. *'''Moon (Level 3) '- '''Cinematic: The stage changes to the temple from Dead Space 3 and the ground begins to shake beneath the players and breaks apart as the Tau Volantis Moon appears in the background and Necromorphs and Markers can be seen floating in the background as the Moon engulfs them all. The player then takes control of the Moon. **'Shock Wave - ' The Moon strikes the ground with its tentacles sending out shockwaves that paralyze foes making them unable to move, attack, block, or dodge for a few seconds. **'Necromorph Spawn - ' The Moon launches rock like projectiles killing foes if it hits any. or decides on which side the rock is launched on leaving the middle as a safe spot. If the rock doesn't hit anybody it bursts releasing a Slasher or Twitcher from it that attacks foes. These necromorphs can be killed if they take enough damage. **'Make Us Whole -''' The Moon opens its mouth and sucks anyone in the middle of the map into its gaping mouth killing them. This ends the super. Taunts *'Don't Fall Apart -' A Divider appears next to the Necromorph. The Divider then rips off its own arm and tries to reattatch it. The Divider then breaks apart and disolves. *'I'm Still Hungry -' A Feeder appears next to the Necromorph and feeds on something on the ground with its back turned to the camera and turns right looking at the foes and then left and then runs away. *'Regenerate This -' A Regenerator appears next to the Necromorph. The Regenerator is then suddenly shot in its arms and legs resulting in complete dismemberment and starts crawling away while shaking regenerating as it does so. 'INTROS AND OUTROS' Intros *'First Encounter - '''Waster bursts through a vent and looks around for something to strike as it screeches. *Rock a bye bye - Lurker uses two tentacles to lift itself into the air and rock around while it growls. *Took a Wrong Turn - Snow is on the ground and there are ripples that can be seen by the burrowing Slasher who suddenly pops out of the ground and roars. *'You Die! -''' Waster will make an odd grunting sound that sounds closely to "You die!" Winning Screen *If Happy Little Family' '''is selected '- Pregnant has Swarms all over its body and roars. *If '''Good Boy is selected '- '''Lurker will run around the map playing with a Marker fragment. *If Red Marker is selected '- Slasher appear in front of the Red Marker marches towards the screen. *If 'Make Us Whole '''is selected '- '''Waster appears infront of a Black Marker that is beginning Convergence. '''Losing Screen *If Happy Little Family is selected '- '''Pregnant tries to stomp on the Swarms at its feet tripping and falling over. *If '''Good Boy' is selected '-' Lurker is seen floating around dead in space. *If Red Marker 'is selected '- 'Slasher is suddenly crushed by a Red Marker. *If '''Make Us Whole '''is selected '- '''Waster breaks apart and its legs run around wildly. '''Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' Arctic Survival Suit *Necromorph's default costume. **Yellow and Grey - Waster's outfit is a yellow and grey Arctic Survival Suit. **Grey and Grey - Waster's outfit is a pure grey Arctic Survival Suit. **Red and Black - Waster's outfit is a red and black Arctic Survival Suit. Earth Gov Uniform *Waster wears an Earth Gov uniform that is slightly shredded. **Green and Green - Waster's outfit is dark green. **Yellow and Green - Waster's outfit is yellow and dark green. **Red and Black - Waster's outfit is red and black. Destroyed Rig *Waster wears a rig with no helmet and that is destroyed. **Orange and Black - Waster wears an orange and black RIG. **Blue and Black - Waster wears a blue and black RIG. **Red and Black - Waster wears a red and black RIG. 'MINION' Jacob Danik can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Necromorphs. 'TRIVIA' *Necromorphs are the first characters to be able to switch to a completely different character during a match. *Lurker is the smallest character that can be played throughout an entire match. *Pregnant is the largest character that can be played throughout an entire match. *Waster is the first character to have its height changed when it uses a move. *Even though it is named Slasher, Slasher uses moves that are actually associated with the Twitcher from the Dead Space series. *Necromorphs are the first enemies that during a level 3 super attack spawns killable enemies. *Pregnant is the first Power class to focus around spawning allies. *Pregnant is also the only Necromorph of the 4 that doesn't have an Enhanced Form. *Pregnant is the only Necromorph that has a block attack that switches it out. *The costume change only changes Waster's outfit. *The colors red and black for all the costume changes are a reference towards the Red and Black Markers. *Lurkers take on their Dead Space 3 appearance looking like dogs rather than infants. *Lurkers can take on their infant appearance if the Earth Gov Uniform costume is chosen. They are the only other Necromorph's to change their appearance with a costume change. *Waster's Orange Rig resembles Isaac's original RIG from Dead Space 1. While the Red RIG has some similarities with Carver's RIG. *Pregnant is the only Necromorph to not have an original introduction. Category:Blog posts